1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical image capturing device such as a digital camera which has an underwater photographing mode, and more particularly to an optical image capturing device which can enhance a specific color component in an underwater photographing mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras, a digital video cameras (including those for news reporting and movies) and the like have been known as optical image capturing devices having an underwater photographing mode. In the underwater photographing to photograph an underwater object, a red component of light is absorbed more than other color components. Consequently, a photograph has coloring different from what a photographer has imagined. As a depth of water increases, and as a distance to the object becomes larger, a degree of the absorption becomes larger.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-351025 discloses an electronic still camera (a digital camera) which enhances a red color component by adjusting its white balance to become similar to that of the natural light when an object is in water, based on the water depth of the object, the distance to the object, and color balance around the digital camera when the object is in water.